


Indelible

by luninosity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Academia, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ways in which Erik takes care of Charles when he’s overworking himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written very quickly as comment!fic for sirona_gs over on LJ; title and opening lines from the Foo Fighters’ “Wind Up.”

  
_maybe I’ll fall behind_   
_but I don’t mind_   
_because I’ll catch up_   
_I want a song that’s indelible_   


   
"Charles?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You do realize that there is no way I can sleep with your headache..."  
  
"Sorry! It's been a rather busy week. And I did take aspirin earlier, I promise."  
  
"And it’s still that bad?"  
  
"It's only that I have so much to do just now. Training, book reviews, that journal article that I've still not finished..."  
  
"Wasn't that due last week?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Erik, I needed to feel more guilty about that."  
  
"It's not your fault Alex set the east wing on fire. Again."  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm supposed to be training him _not_ to set the east wing on fire, you realize."  
  
"Charles, you can't do everything."  
  
...  
  
"...and you feel guilty about that, too."  
  
"I don't—"  
  
"I can hear you thinking, Charles."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Charles..." _If I kiss you, will you stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault?_  
  
 _Maybe. Why don't you try?_  
  
...  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"Mmm....yes?"  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Feeling _tired_. Were you in a creative mood tonight?"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"You didn't notice?"  
  
"Good, then. By the way...I already told Alex I'd work with him tomorrow morning. I'm fairly certain he can't set me on fire if I stand behind him, and he's very likely to be very focused on his performance if I'm standing behind him."  
  
"You—"  
  
"And Raven promised to, and I quote, 'keep Hank occupied all day,' and Moira said she'd take the rest of them to a movie—"  
  
"Oh, god. No one's to give Sean anything with sugar in it, then."  
  
"—and so you should have at least a few hours to write your article. Or a book review. Or one of the other things that is giving us a headache."  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
"And I love you. Clearly. I'm spending the morning with Alex for you, and if that isn't proof of my affection…"  
  
"You know I really only need an hour or so to finish that article."  
  
"The children will be gone all afternoon."  
  
"We should have ample time for further proof of your affection, then."  
  
"After you finish your article."  
  
"Trying to keeping me from feeling guilty about it?"  
  
"Trying to make certain you don't have to."  
  
"I really do love you." _Thank you for that._  
  
"I know." _And you don't have to thank me. I love you, Charles._ "I also love the ability to sleep without our heads hurting."  
  
"Ah. I _knew_ you had another motive behind your seemingly benevolent actions."  
  
"Come here and I'll show _you_ benevolent actions."  
  
"That's not precisely a fear-inspiring threat."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be."  
  
"I _like_ those actions."  
  
"I know."


End file.
